I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of handicapped or disabled person transfer devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of transferring handicapped persons from a wheelchair into a vehicle. Even more particularly the present invention relates to the field of transfer devices for transferring handicapped persons from a wheelchair into a vehicle, the transfer device requiring a minimum of modification of the vehicle to be applied.
II. Prior Art
Lift devices for transferring handicapped persons into vehicles are known. Generally, vans or passenger vehicles with a special front seat arrangement are used. In any event, extensive modification to the vehicle is required to employ the known transfer devices. The known devices comprise a hoist attached to the roof of the vehicle, hydraulically or electrically movable platforms, and a specially designed wheelchair that may occupy space created by the removal of the front seat of a vehicle.
All of the known devices require extensive and expensive modification of a vehicle for their effective use. The present invention is adapted to be attached to the front door of a vehicle and requires only a few minutes time to be attached. The device of the present invention can also be transferred from one vehicle to another with a minimum of cost and inconvenience.